The Burrow: Ron and Hermione Grow Closer
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: What if Ron and Hermione had admitted their feelings for each other near the beginning of the Deathly Hallows Journey.  Rated T for later Chapters.  Please Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

*I thought of this story set at The Burrow in between when Hermione wipes her parent's memories and when the Order goes to help Harry relocate to The Weasley's right before the wedding. I love how R & H end up kissing in the 7th book, but I've written several stories about kisses happening earlier. I think it would have only intensified their relationship and made it even harder when Ron left. I hope you enjoy it.*

Ron was waiting with anticipation to hear the familiar sound of someone arriving via flu powder. Hermione was expected at the Burrow today. He hadn't seen her all summer and had found a number of excuses to stick close to the fireplace for the day.

Though the best friends had yet to really admit their feelings for each other, it seemed to Ron that they had left the school year open to possibilities. He had comforted her at Dumbledore's funeral the way he would a girlfriend, and she had written him a number of letters over the summer signed, _Love, Hermione._

Now he was excited to see her although worried too. In her last letter, she had told him about her plans to wipe her parent's memories of her to keep them safe. He agreed that it was a good plan, but man, what a sacrifice! Though they were all giving up something to help Harry defeat Voldemort, he thought Hermione might take this hardest of anything.

Finally, a familiar swoosh, and there she stood, looking as beautiful as ever. Her thick, curly brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a dark burgundy coat that made her brown eyes pop. All she had with her was a small, beaded bag, which hung around her and rested on her hip.

Ron grinned at her, and she offered him a weak smile back, but her eyes were red and puffy, and he could tell she'd been crying. He crossed the room and gathered her in his arms. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear as she burst into sobs. Today, she had left everything she had ever known to embark on an unknown journey. The thought and what she had done to her parents was overwhelming, and being in Ron's arms sent her over the edge. Ron just let her cry, once in a while saying something like, "it's going to be okay," and "you did the right thing." After what must have been a good 10 minutes, Mrs. Weasley came into the living room.

"Hermione dear," she said, "Are you okay?" Ron reluctantly broke his embrace of her and let his mom take over. Ron explained quickly about her parent's memories as Mrs. Weasley held Hermione tight. "There, there, love," she said pulling her back so she could look into her face. "Memory spells are reversible, so after this whole mess is over, you can put everything back to normal." Her words comforted Hermione enough for her to calm down. "Now Ron," Mrs. Weasley said, "Come help me in the kitchen while Hermione gets settled." She turned to Hermione. "George and Fred are living in a flat in Diagon Alley now, so you can have your own room this time instead of having to share with Ginny. It's the 3rd door on the left, right across from Ron."

"Thank you both," Hermione said and started up the stairs. Ron looked after her. He must have had a worried look on his face because Mrs. Weasley patted his arm and said, "She'll be alright dear. She just needs some time." It was no secret to anyone but Hermione, including his own mother just how much Ron cared about her, and seeing her so sad was breaking his heart.

Later that night at dinner, the family talked mostly about the plans for Bill and Fleur's wedding. It was nice to have something happy to talk about during such dark times. Hermione listened intently and even smiled a few times, but Ron could tell she was different. She barely ate a thing, and her mind was clearly elsewhere. She offered to help clear the table, as she always did when she visited, but Mrs. Weasley declined her help and sent her off to bed. "You just need to relax and get some sleep, dear. Ginny and I can handle this." Hermione would normally fight to help anyways, but she just didn't have it in her. She thanked Mrs. Weasley for dinner, flashed a weak smile at Ron, said goodnight, and then trotted off to bed.

Ron was at a loss for what to do. He was in love with Hermione, and seeing her like this was tearing him apart. She was always the strong one, always the level head, but right now, she was a shell of a person. He could understand. Though they were all just 17, they had been through more than most 50 year olds. Ron was staring at the fire when Ginny came and sat beside him. "You should go talk to her, you know?"

"I don't know what to say," he said back.

"It doesn't matter," Ginny said. "She needs you. Just be there for her." It was a simple thought, but Ginny was right. He squeezed her knee in thanks, then got up and went upstairs.

He knocked lightly on Hermione's door. "Come in," she said quietly. She was sitting in one of two chairs by the window, book in hand, but Ron thought by the look on her face she was likely looking out at the moon. Her hair was wet; she must have just taken a shower. She was wearing a pair of purple flannel pajamas and had a fleece blanket over her lap. "Hi," he said crossing the room and taking the chair across from her. He reached out and patted her leg. "I just wanted to check on you."

Hermione smiled. Even through her sadness, Ron's concern made her happy. "I'm okay," she said. "I'm sorry if I seemed out of it earlier. I just can't believe the day really came that I had to make my parents forget me."

"You don't have to explain, Hermione," Ron said back. "You are making a major sacrifice. No one expects you to just bounce right back and be normal." She smiled again, and Ron was glad he was at least comforting her some.

They sat quietly for a moment before Hermione said, "I missed you too, you know?"

"Come again?" Ron said.

"When I first got here, you said you missed me, but I was too upset to talk. I just wanted you to know I missed you too."

Ron's cheeks flushed, and he grinned. "What's not to miss?" he joked, and they both laughed. Ron was always so good at lightening the mood.

"Well, I'll let you rest," Ron said standing up. Hermione stood up too leaving her book and blanket in the chair behind her. She wrapped Ron in a hug, which he gladly returned. She felt warm, safe and comforted in his arms. "I'm glad you're here," he whispered. "Me too," she said pulling back and smiling. He fought the urge to kiss her. It just didn't feel right. She was sad and scared, and he didn't want to take advantage. Instead, he kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Hermione," he said. "Goodnight, Ron."

Ron left the room feeling good about comforting Hermione, but feeling empty since she was no longer in his arms. Every time they were together, especially when they touched, he realized more and more how hard it was becoming to fight his feelings for her. He had thought a few times about just telling her how he felt before it was too late. They were getting ready to face some pretty dark stuff he imagined after all, and there was no guarantee they would all make it out alive. He had a few days before the Order would head off to escort Harry from Surry back to the Weasley house. He fell asleep with a decision that if the timing felt right, he'd tell Hermione he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

At breakfast the next morning, Hermione seemed a little more herself. She even giggled with Ginny when Mrs. Weasley presented Ron with the bowtie he'd be wearing for the wedding. "That's bloody awful," Ron explained in horror. "Only old men wear bowties."

"That's not true," Mrs. Weasley said. "Besides, it's what Fleur and Bill want, so you will wear it." Her tone suggested she was not kidding so Ron dropped it, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

The day went by slowly. Hermione and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley put together some favors that the Delacor family had sent in earlier that week, while Ron helped clean up the yard. Even with magic, mowing the lawn was no fun. It was summer, but not too hot though, so Ron was thankful for that at least. At one point, Ginny caught Hermione staring out the window at Ron. He looked muscular in his tight t-shirt as he tended to the yard, and Hermione welcomed the distraction.

"Like what you see?" Ginny had said teasing.

Hermione just laughed and rolled her eyes and went back to tying bows on several hundred tiny boxes of candy. She could have done it with magic, but she welcomed the distraction.

By dinnertime, Hermione had managed a number of moments without thinking about her parents. She knew once Harry was back in the picture, she likely wouldn't have time to worry about such things, so she was forcing herself to get over it quickly. She did what she had too to protect her family, and now she had to live with the consequences.

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley went back to discussing wedding plans. The twins had come for dinner and one of them joked, "I wonder if Fleur's dad will hang onto her for dear life at the end of the aisle. Must be hard to let your little girl go to a Weasley." They all laughed expect Hermione. For some reason, the moment struck her as sad. She thought about how Fleur's dad was giving her away, which reminded her of her own father, who didn't even know who she was anymore.

"Excuse me," she said quietly as the rest of the Weasley clan carried on. Only Ron noticed when she got up and went to the kitchen. His radar lately had centered on where Hermione was and what she was doing. Ron followed her into the kitchen where she was stopped over the sink absent-mindedly washing a plate. "Hermione," he said. "Are you okay?"

She hung her head as he closed in on her and dropped the plate back in the sink. He heard her sniffle. "Hey," he said turning her around so he could see her face. "What's wrong?"

She fessed up telling him that she got emotional hearing everyone talk about Fleur's dad giving her away. She also apologized and admitted to feeling silly for letting something so tiny get to her. Ron understood completely. He wasn't a particularly emotional fella, but having a little sister had helped him understand girls better from an early age, and he wanted to understand Hermione. He reached out and wiped away her tears. "Don't be sorry," he said. "You have nothing to be sorry for." It was another moment that could have ended in a kiss. They were so close, their faces inches apart, Hermione looking up at him, but once again, Ron couldn't follow through. They were in his kitchen for goodness sakes with his entire family just a few feet away. He had decided that when he finally kissed Hermione, if she let him kiss her, he didn't want anything to be able to interrupt them.

"I know what you need," Ron said. "A distraction."

"What kind of distraction?" she asked skeptically.

"Let's take a walk. Our neighbor has a horse. It's not too far away. We could go give him an evening snack." Ron had once heard Hermione say that she'd taken riding lessons at a child, so he figured she liked horses. He was proud to have remembered that information, and her smile let him know he had come up with an idea that she liked.

"Okay," she said. "That sounds fun."

Ron went to the fridge and loaded a couple of apples and some carrots into the pockets of his fleece. "Let's go then," he said smiling. Ron popped into the living room to tell his family where they were going. They all looked at him and each other knowingly. "Oh, shut up," Ron said rolling his eyes and went back to join Hermione in the kitchen. They went out the door and into the night. There was still a touch of light since it was summertime, and the wind was blowing just a touch. They'd been walking for about 5 minutes when Hermione shivered. The wind was making it chilly for a summer night, and she wished she was wearing something heavier than just her long-sleeved tee shirt. She crossed her arms and rubbed to warm herself up. Ron noticed. "Are you cold?" he asked. "Just a little because of the wind. I'm fine," she replied.

Before she could even finish though, Ron was unzipping and shedding his fleece. He put it around her shoulders and smiled. "Here," he said. "I'm always hot." Hermione thanked him and pulled the fleece tight around her. It smelled like Ron. He wore spicy cologne that wasn't super strong, but it was distinct. It kind of smelled like cinnamon. She had smelled it coming out of a pot of love potion in Slughorn's Potions class last year, but saved herself by saying she smelled toothpaste instead. It was the moment she realized that she was in love with Ron. She knew she liked him, but when his scent came out of that cauldron, she knew for sure she was a goner.

Ron gave himself an imaginary pat on the back for being such a gentleman. Harry had given him a book about 12 ways to charm a witch, and he'd been using the tips on his mom, Ginny and Hermione. He knew this would fit right in, but he had honestly thought of it naturally.

Another 10 minutes, and they were at his neighbor's fence. A beautiful brown horse stood nearby chomping on some hay. "There he is," Ron said. "Isn't he a beut? His name is Brown Sugar, but I've called him Brownie for short since I was a kid." Ron climbed up on the fence. "Here boy, we've got some treats for you."

The horse clearly recognized Ron's voice and trotted over right away. Ron petted his nose as the horse nudged his chest. Ron hopped down from the fence, looked back at Hermione and motioned her over. "Come on, then," he said. "He won't bite."

Hermione walked towards Ron and lifted herself up on the fence so her arms were hanging over the top rail. "Hi," she said patting his nose. The horse nudged her sides. It tickled and she laughed. "What's he doing?" she asked. "He smells those treats in your pockets," Ron said back. Then, without saying a word or even thinking about it Ron put his feet on either side of Hermione's and lifted himself up onto the fence right behind her. Her back was pressed against his chest. He held onto the rail with one arm and fished in the pocket of his fleece, which was on her, for an apple. His hand brushed her waist, and Hermione's breath caught. She and Ron had hugged plenty of times, but something about this was different, more intimate. He was touching her in a way that seemed natural and comfortable, the way a boyfriend would touch his girlfriend. Hermione loved it and allowed herself to lean back against him a little more than she needed too. Ron was in heaven too. He wasn't sure why'd he climbed up behind her like that, but he was glad he did. He could smell her fruity shampoo, and loved the feel of her so close to him.

"Here ya go," Ron said when he pulled an apple out and offered it to Brownie. The horse took it happily and ate it in one gulp. "Well aren't you a hungry thing?" Hermione quipped. She let go with one hand, allowing Ron, who was now gripping the rail with both hands, to bear her weight, while she pulled out a carrot, and fed it to the horse. Ron allowed Hermione to give him the rest of their treats-just one more each, a carrot and an apple. The horse nudged Hermione's sides again, once again causing her to laugh, and when he realized she didn't have any more food, he trotted back to the center of the field. "Typical," Hermione said jokingly looking back at Ron. "Give a man food, and when he's finished, he leaves you." They both laughed and Ron hopped down off the fence. He was so glad to see Hermione in better spirits. He extended his hand to help her down. He was totally racking up the gentlemen points tonight.

"That was fun," Hermione said smiling. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"You're welcome," Ron replied, "but the night's not over yet. Now I want to show you the tree house me and George and Fred built like 5 years ago-without magic. You'll be totally impressed with our pre-teen construction skills. It's not far from here. You up for it?"

Hermione laughed and nodded her head yes. It was the first time in weeks she'd felt truly happy. She'd been so nervous and sad about wiping her parent's memories that it was all she'd thought about for almost a month leading up it before she actually even did it. She needed this night.

The tree house was about another 10 minute walk. It was dark now with only the moonlight leading them. Hermione was no longer cold. Ron's fleece and his attention were keeping her warm. Hermione wasn't sure how she got the courage, but she bravely reached out and took Ron's hand as they were walking. Ron looked back at her surprised at first but was smiling within seconds. She smiled back as he deepened the hold, intertwining their fingers. Her small palm in his bigger one felt right to both of them.

When they arrived at the tree house, Ron reluctantly let go of Hermione's hand to put up a ladder that was lying on the ground. "Go ahead," he said motioning for her to climb up. "I won't let you fall."

Hermione worked her way up the ladder and into the tree house. She was immediately impressed. While they may not have used magic to build it, they had certainly used magic to decorate it. Like the tent they'd used at the Quidditch World Cup, it was much bigger inside than it looked on the outside. There were a number of bean bags sitting around, and a small couch. There was also a table with a bunch of games on it. Everything was brightly colored even in just the moonlight. Ron was right on her heels and as he stood up said "lumos." Two small lanterns came on casting more light. "Neat, huh?" Ron said.

Hermione looked around some more now that she could see well. It really was neat. There were a number of Quidditch posters hanging up and pictures of their friends from Hogwarts. They were shots from every year starting with the 2nd year of her, Ron and Harry before they boarded Hogwarts express. There were a number of pictures of older kids too that George and Fred must have put up. Hermione zeroed in on a picture of her and Ron that Mrs. Weasley must have taken before the start of school last year. It was a picture of Ron looking at her while she was reading on the couch. She hadn't even known Mrs. Weasley had taken it, and she had certainly never seen it before. The look on Ron's face was one of love and interest. "I love that picture," he said from right behind her. George and Fred teased me relentlessly for putting it up, but I think you look so pretty in it, and it's you in your element you know?"

Hermione was touched. Not only by his words, but she also knew it meant a lot for him to put it up even though the twins gave him a hard time.

Ron was trying to find the right words. Part of his ploy of bringing her to the tree house was so they could be totally alone without interruptions, but now that it was time to pee or get off the pot as his dad would say, he wasn't sure he could find the words. Fortunately, he didn't have too.

Hermione turned around to face him. They were inches apart. He could tell by the look on her face after getting emotional about that picture that it was finally the right time. "Hermione, I," he started, then just leaned in and kissed her.

It was like the whole world stopped. Hermione wasn't sure if her heart was still beating. Ron was kissing her, and she was kissing him back. It was sweet and gentle but passionate all at the same time. A kiss years in the making. A kiss they had both been wanting and needing. A kiss that took the place of any words. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck as he did the same around her waist and pulled her close. It was like they couldn't get close enough. Ron spun Hermione around and started backing her slowly towards the couch in the middle of the room. As they got closer, he turned again, so that he could sit down and pulled Hermione on top of him onto his lap. Hermione had virtually zero experience when it came to having a physical relationship with a boy but somehow whatever was happening was just working with Ron. Ron had some experience with make-out sessions from his brief relationship with Lavendar Brown last year, so he was sort of in the lead.

Ron could hardly believe what was happening. Not only had he plucked up the courage to kiss Hermione, but they were in a full on make-out session with her straddling his lap. Not wanting to push Hermione into doing anything she didn't want to do, Ron slowed down the kiss a bit and pulled away. He put his hands up to cup her face. Her brown eyes were staring into his blue ones. Her lips and cheeks were pink from kissing. Hermione didn't want to stop, but she knew it was a good idea. They were alone in a tree house, and she was vulnerable. Who knows what might have happened?

"Well then," Ron said clearing his throat. "I'd say that's been a long time coming." Hermione smiled and scooted off his lap beside him. She didn't say anything back, just straightened her clothes that were all rumpled from their innocent romp. Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry if that was as bit forward," Ron said catching her eye. "I've wanted to do that for a long time, and I just got carried away. I want you to know that I'm not trying to take advantage of you or anything cause your sad or whatever."

"No," Hermione said. "I know. It's okay. I wanted you too." She reached over and took his hand to make sure he knew it really was okay.

"Good," Ron said. "Well, we should probably get back. They'll be wondering where we've got off too." The truth was that Ron needed to get out of that tree house alone with Hermione fast or he might try something more than just making out. He was 17 after all. He respected Hermione though and didn't want to put her in that position.

"Yes," Hermione agreed and they both stood up. Ron crawled down the ladder first and helped Hermione down behind him. He confidently took her hand on the 20 minute walk back. She smiled when he did.

They walked silently for a while, just holding hands and enjoying each other's company when Hermione finally said, "Ron, can I ask you something? It's kind of embarrassing."

"My favorite kind of question," he joked. "What is it?"

"Am I a good kisser? Cause you know that was my first real kiss," she said sheepishly.

"No way," Ron said nearly in shock. "I thought you snogged Krum and Cormack." He really did think that but also thought that Hermione was an amazing kisser to have never done it before.

"Just peck kisses," Hermione added. "Not like real kisses."

Ron stopped her in her tracks and pulled her close kissing her again. "Hermione," he said pulling back. "You are an excellent kisser, but I think we'd better practice some more just to be safe." He caught her lips once more.

Hermione laughed against his mouth but eagerly kissed him back. He pulled back again, took her hand again, and led her towards the house.

As they were about to walk through the front door, Hermione tried to pull her hand away, but Ron stopped her. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Oh," Hermione said. "I just didn't know if you'd want your family to see."

Ron held her hand tightly. "Hermione, all my family is going to see is something they all think should have happened a long time ago anyways. My brothers and Ginny are constantly on me about making a move on you, and my mom and dad could only dream of me ending up with a girl like you. Trust me, it's okay."

Hermione grinned as they walked through the door. It was later than they thought, and only the twins were still downstairs. They were playing each other in Wizard Chess in the living room. "I thought you'd have gone home by now," Ron said. "Just finishing this game," they responded in unison as they often did. They were so focused on their game that it took each of them a while to realize that Ron and Hermione were standing there holding hands.

"What's this?" Fred said finally focusing in. "Did my brother finally slip you that love potion he's been brewing?"

Ron and Hermione both laughed. "No," she said, "but he must have cast some sort of powerful charm spell." They all laughed.

"Well, I for one would like to say to you little brother, it's about bloody time you came to your senses."

"Don't I know it," Ron said looking at Hermione and grinning. He meant it too. If he would have bucked up sooner, he could have been sharing amazing nights like this with Hermione for at least a year. At least they were together now.

Ron and Hermione joined the twins as they finished their games. Fred and George disapparated home, and Ron and Hermione climbed the stairs. Ron followed Hermione into her room.

"Whoa there," she teased. "I don't know what you had in mind, but I'm not that kind of girl."

Ron grabbed into a hug. "I know; I just wanted to talk to you."

"K, shoot," Hermione said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he said quickly. "I know things are crazy right now, and we are getting ready to go on this horcrux hunt with Harry, but I know it will be easier if we're together. I love you Hermione."

Hermione could barely breathe. He loved her, and he was finally telling her after all this time.

"I love you too Ron," she said and kissed him. "And yes I will be your girlfriend," she said against his lips. After a few minutes Ron pulled back and said, "I'd better go. I don't trust myself alone with you," he grinned and kissed her on the forehead. Hermione blushed. No guy had every said something like that to her about her being attractive. It flattered her. The two said goodnight, and both fell asleep with the knowledge of whatever there was to come, they would be together.

*I think the book would have still been good if Hermione and Ron had been dating, perhaps even more tense and emotional. Just a thought. I hope you liked it.


End file.
